


Heroics 101

by PrinceC



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Boys Kissing, Exhibitionism, Fondling, Forced Exhibitionism, French Kissing, Grinding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceC/pseuds/PrinceC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hopper is trapped in a tower, as part of his Damsels-in-Distressing class, and he needs a charming young hero to come and rescue him from this ordeal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroics 101

The sun was shining down on the world of Ever After. Birds were chirping, fairies fluttering, and the skies were blue. At Ever After High, classes were just about to start. The princesses walked gracefully to their next class, chatting amongst themselves. Meanwhile, out in the Enchanted Forest, what sounded like a battle was occurring.

Swords clanked, followed by yelling and one or two explosions. Heroics 101 class was in full swing. Dr. King Charming stood on a hilltop, wearing his newly polished shining armor, surveying the battlefield.

"Put your backs into it, boys! That princess isn't going to save herself, you know!" He yelled as the future heroes fought enchanted training dummies. Hunter Huntsman kicked the face of a dummy, before grabbing a stick, and forming it into a spear. He threw the spear behind him, impaling a dummy coming towards him. His bare chest glistened with sweat, as he wiped his brow. "Daring, look out!" he yelled.

Daring Charming was standing amongst a pile of dummies, admiring his reflection on his MirrorPhone. Sighing as he put away his mirror, he pulled out a sword that was impaled in his enemies' body. Barely lifting a finger, he swung the sword and sliced the oncoming dummy in half. The dummy exploded, covering him in dust.

"Oh, wonderful! Look at what you did!" he yelled in frustration. Brushing off what dust he could, Daring pulled out his mirror again; making sure his flawless hair was still in place. He winked at his reflection before charging towards more dummies with his sword.

Dexter Charming was currently on the floor, wrestling a dummy. He had it pinned, and was just about to stab it, when another dummy leaped onto his back, and started to strangle him. Dexter struggled against the two dummies, losing his breath. Then he felt a relief from his neck. Turning around, he saw Daring standing there. Teeth sparkling as he smiled confidently, holding the head of the dummy.

"Nice going, brother," he said jokingly. "Maybe your princess will come and save you instead!" Daring offered a hand to his younger brother. Pulling himself up, Dexter took off his glasses to clean them. His sapphire eyes sparkled in the sunlight, and Dexter thought he heard swooning coming from the bushes. Weird. He put back on his glasses, just as their father came down from the hilltop.

"Great job, boys. You're all looking to be excellent heroes. Our next assignment is of course, in co-op with the Damsel In-Distressing class, led by Madam Maid Marian. " Dr. Charming began. "The challenge for today is that each of you will rescue a princess—any princess from the trial that they are facing. She could be locked in a tower, trapped by a witch's spell, anything really. However, there is one certain twist to this challenge." He looked at the confused faces of the boys. "There is one less princess available to save than what we have as heroes. So one of you won't be able to rescue a princess today. The challenge is for you to save the princess first before there is none left to save. If you fail to rescue a princess, you will have to clean the stables, and work in the Castleteria for two months. Ready? Go."

The boys made a mad dash through the forest, searching for their damsels in distress.

* * *

Meanwhile, in one of the towers, Madame Maid Marian was getting her princess class together.

"Alright, today, each of you will be in a troubling situation while you wait for your prince to save you," Marian said. "The situation will be completely random, and you will be magically teleported to your trial once it has been assigned to you. The trial will be assigned to you via the MirrorPhone app I had you download at the beginning of the school year. Any questions?"

The princesses chatted amongst themselves, not really paying attention. It was always the same routine in class; get placed somewhere dangerous, and wait for a prince to save you. One hand slowly raised in the back. The chattering came to a cease when they saw the hand.

"Um, Madam Marian? I still don't understand why I'm in this class." The hand belonged to Hopper Croakington II. His ginger eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He fiddled with his freckled fingers, awaiting the answer.

"Because, my dear, in your story, you are the one in distress. You are the one who needs saving," she replied in a brushing off manner. "Now, everyone, get out that app, and be sure to remember what I taught you. A princess is always patient!"

One by one the girls poofed away to their unknown, potentially dangerous situations. All that remained was Hopper. "What seems to be the problem, Mr. Croakington?" Madam Marian questioned in slight annoyance.

"Uh no, not really. I mean, aren't I supposed to be—uh, I don't know—by a princess?" His eyes started to cross as he jumbled with his words. Taking a deep breath, he regained his composure.

"What a silly thought!" Madam Marian said, dismissing him. "Off you go now." With a press of a button on her MirrorPhone, Hopper poofed away. He found himself sitting in a room. The room had but one window, pressed against the side of the rounded wall. Hopper sulked to the window and looked out.

The view was incredible. All he saw were clouds against the sky. Hopper was in a tower—a very tall tower by the looks of it. He sighed as he wondered how long it would take for his prince to save him. "That Madam Marian, and her dumb rule about having to be saved." He pouted as he took a seat. He might be here a while. Apple once told him that she had to wait 2 days before getting rescued. Hopper groaned as he sank into the chair.

* * *

Daring was charging through the forest.  _I can't believe I haven't found a princess yet!_  He looked high and low, searching for any signs of a distressed damsel. A lot of the princesses had been rescued already. Daring had run into the bog, just as Hunter had finished untying Ashlynn from the vines that entangled her. Daring raced to the witch's house, only to find someone carrying Briar away, bridal style.

He ran everywhere. Duchess, Apple, Holly, even Lizzie were all saved! There was only one more princess left to save, and the only two who hadn't saved any yet were the Charming brothers.  _Ironic that the two sons of King Charming himself, have yet to rescue a princess. I can hear the shame now._

Daring was deep in the forest now, the brush was creeping closer together, the paths disappearing into the grass. The canopy of trees let in almost no sunlight. The chirping woodland birds soon turned into the squawking of crows. An eerie fog rolled in.

Daring pulled out his sword. The glorious metal shined in the darkness of the forest, providing a light for him. He heard the snapping of a branch, and quickly wheeled around, alert for danger. "Come out, foul beast! I know you're out there." From behind the trees, emerged a figure. "Hyaaa!" Daring charged toward the figure, his sword raised.

He stopped short when he saw who it was. "Dexter? Yeesh, I almost killed you! Give a guy some warning next time!" Daring placed his sword back in his sheath. He smoothed his clothes over, before pushing the hair out of his face. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"If you haven't forgotten," Dexter replied, "we're kinda supposed to be rescuing a princess."

"I know  _that._ I meant why are you in my area?"

"There's only one princess left, Daring. This is the only place left for one to be in distress."

"And what makes you think  _you_ are going to be doing the saving?" Daring pulled out his sword. He pointed it towards his brother. Suddenly, Dexter charged towards Daring. He knocked the sword out of his hands, and wrestled his older brother to the ground.

"What is the matter with you?" Daring asked as he struggled against his brother.

"Sorry, bro. But I do  _not_ want to be cleaning the stables for two months. Those pegasi and steeds leave some disgusting 'gifts!'" Dexter said as he pushed Daring to the ground. He ran through the forest, coming across an incredibly tall tower. It was so tall, he couldn't even see the top. "Oh princess! I've come to rescue y—!"

Daring pushed Dexter out of the way, and to the ground. "No, it is  _I_ who have come to rescue you, fair dams—" Dexter swept his leg around, knocking Daring flat on his back.

Inside the tower, Hopper was taking a nap. He stirred at the commotion outside, furrowing his eyebrows slightly. Then he rolled onto his stomach, and went back to sleep, his mouth open, leaving a puddle of drool underneath him.

Outside, the brothers were still wrestling. Dexter managed to get the upper-hand, by somehow being able to tie his scarf around his brother's hands. He began to scale the tower, using a special enchantment of his father's invention to help him scale the tower faster. Halfway up, he felt a tug at his waist. Dexter stopped climbing and looked down. There was Dexter, still having his arms tied, holding onto his pants with one hand, and gripping the tower with his other hand.

"You won't win so easily, brother!" Daring yelled from under him. Using momentum, he swung himself over his brother and closer to the tower's window. Dexter huffed in annoyance, and started to climb the tower again.

The two brothers were racing up the tower. Each were playing dirty, trying to the pull the other down the tower. Dexter had the lead, and was almost to the top of the tower. He could see the windowsill just 20 feet above him. "Princess! I'm almost there! Don't worry!" he said, taking deep breaths with each word. The race with Daring had him winded.

He had almost made it to the edge of the windowsill, when he felt something grab onto the waistband of his pants. Dexter looked down, and once again saw Daring underneath him, his hands firmly grasping his pants. "I've got you now, brother! There's no way you can make it up there without taking me with you!"

Dexter rolled his eyes, and pushed up his glasses with one hand. Using one of his feet, he merely kicked Daring's face repeatedly. Daring was slowly falling, but his grip on Dexter's pants kept him up. Dexter kept kicking, until he heard a rip. He stopped kicking his brother, but it was too late. His brother's grip was too tight. With a loud rip, Daring fell, taking Dexter's pants with him. When Daring fell, he dragged a little bit of Dexter's underwear down, exposing two round cheeks to the sky.

Dexter blushed as his butt was exposed. With no time to cover up, Dexter quickly climbed up to the windowsill and dragged himself onto it, rolling onto his stomach as he tiredly knocked on the window.

Hopper awoke from his nap when he heard knocking at the window.  _Finally, I'm rescued!_  Groggily getting up, he adjusted his crown and smoothened his clothes out. He opened the window and was greeted to the sight of two smooth mounds. Hopper's face flushed, his freckles blending in with the blush. "Uh. I-uh. Um." He was at a loss of words. Quickly he poofed, and was instantly transformed into a frog.

Hearing a small poof, Dexter groaned as he realized his butt was still on display, and that the princess just saw it. He quickly pulled his underwear up, and with a blush entered the tower. "H-hello? Princess? Are you in here? I'm sorry about what you just saw."

There was nobody in sight. Dexter put his face in his hands as he let out a loud groan. "Stupid, stupid stupid," he chanted as he hit his head against the wall. "Why did Daring have to do that? Just to win?" A small frog leaped onto the windowsill.

"Pardon me, Dexter," Hopper tried to say. But Dexter kept banging his head against the wall. "Dexter, if I may—" Dexter either was ignoring him, or couldn't hear him. Hopper watched as Dexter continued to hit his head.  _Why is he in his underwear? I mean not that I'm complaining.._ Hopper's eyes followed Dexter's movement. He brought his eyes to Dexter's groin area, observing the sizeable bulge rock back and forth as Dexter continued his head banging. A bright green blush spread across his tiny frog face.

A loud croak finally got Dexter to snap out of his banging. Dexter looked down, and saw Hopper staring at him, his face greener than usual. "Hopper? Why are you here? Where's the princess?"

"Unfortunately, there is no princess in this tower."

"Urgh! I knew it! I scared her away with my butt," Dexter began to move to hit his head against the wall again.

"Wait! I said there is no  _princess_. That is because  _I_ am the damsel you are supposed to be rescuing," Hopper's face turned a brighter green. He was embarrassed to tell one of his close friends that he was a damsel in distress.

Dexter smirked, repressing his laughter. However, seeing the annoyed expression of his friend, he burst out laughing. He wiped a tear from his eye. "Oh, man, sorry about that, Hopper. It was just too funny! To think, a prince in  _damsel in distressing_  class!"

"Yes, ha ha. Very funny. I am thoroughly entertained," Hopper's voice was dripping with sarcasm. His face turned to a smirk. "At least I'm not the one mooning damsels in his underwear!" He laughed a little frog laugh, which sounded like a giggle combined with croaking.

It was Dexter's turn to blush. He scratched his head, looking around. He was avoiding eye contact with Hopper. Letting out a sigh, Hopper broke the awkward silence. "Look, it's getting late. Just carry me back to school in your coat pocket, and we'll forget about this entire ordeal. Ok?"

Since Dexter was avoiding eye contact, Hopper's eyes were scaling Dexter. His eyes landed on Dexter's bulge. His underwear stuck to his body, clinging to every bump and curve. The sweat of running and climbing had made the white boxer briefs semi transparent, leaving very little to the imagination. Hopper quickly drew his eyes away from Dexter's not-so-private-anymore parts.

"Um, yeah. About that… King Charming—uh, I mean, Dad, says that bringing back the damsel is only half of the rescue. The other half is breaking the curse. Since you're technically my damsel… I uh, have to break your curse." Dexter said, his eyes still not meeting Hopper's.

"Oh, I see," Hopper blushed again. "Well, let's get to it then!" He hopped into Dexter's hands. Dexter blushed harder as he met eyes with Hopper. Hopper puckered his lips and closed his eyes, as Dexter brought him to his face.

Dexter closed his eyes, as he put Hopper to his lips. Their lips brushed each others' as they breathed. Their lips connected, and with a poof, Hopper was human again. Though the kiss didn't stop there. Now with Hopper roughly the same size as Dexter, his lips parted, as Dexter deepened the kiss. Hopper moaned into Dexter's mouth, sinking into the kiss.

Dexter pushed his tongue through Hopper's open mouth. Hopper put up no resistance, instead letting Dexter take control. He slid his tongue around Hopper's mouth. He slowly swiped his tongue across the roof of his mouth, exploring every inch of it.

Hopper brought his hands to Dexter's groin. He cupped Dexter's junk through the slightly damp underwear. Dexter moaned into the kiss, as Hopper fondled him. Dexter moved his hands to Hopper's butt. He squeezed each cheek with enough force to lift Hopper a little off the ground.

Dexter pushed Hopper into him. Hopper's hands were pressed tightly against Dexter's member. Hopper gently palmed Dexter through his underwear, feeling the warmth radiate from his dick. He then began to suck on Dexter's tongue, which was still swirling about in his lips.

Hopper removed his hands from Dexter's groin. Dexter pressed the crotches together, grinding against him slowly. He could feel Hopper hardening inside his pants.

They released the kiss to come up for air. Their lips were red. Their faces flushing. Hopper's crown was crooked on his head, and Dexter's glasses were fogged. Their eyes met before quickly looking away.

Hopper quickly adjusted his crown, while Dexter cleared up his glasses. They avoided eye contact at all costs. Both of them stood awkwardly, trying to not meet each other's gaze. One would catch the other staring, making them quickly look away; blushes covering their face. Whatever they did, they would either make eye contact with each other, or stare at the other's hardened crotch.

Dexter cleared his throat, not looking at Hopper's face. "Uh, that was—"

"Nice," Hopper smiled shyly, not glancing up.

"Yeah, nice," Dexter gave a little smile too.

"So you're gonna take me back to school right?" Hopper said finally looking up at Dexter.

"Uh, yeah. About that…"

* * *

Dexter walked through the Enchanted Forest, carrying a blushing Hopper in his arms. "Was this really necessary? Couldn't you have just carried me when we were a few feet away from school?" his whining drowning out the creepy sounds of the nighttime forest.

Dexter blushed as he adjusted Hopper's weight. "N-no. Dad says every successful rescue ends with the heroic prince carrying the princess away on his noble steed: bridal style. It's Heroics 101."

"Well, if you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly a princess," Hopper huffed. "And uh, this… isn't exactly what I would call a steed." He looked pointedly at Dexter's underwear-clad crotch, a blush covering his entire face. Dexter's ears turned bright red.

Dexter was about to reply when he heard a voice. It sounded like it was struggling. As they approached it, Dexter saw that it was his brother Daring. They had made it to the bog, and found Daring trapped in the middle of it. Magical vines were currently suspending him in the air. His jacket was torn to shreds. His pants were completely gone. Daring's underwear was shredded, barely covering his cock and balls. The only thing he was wearing was his crown and his shirt. His sword was stuck in the branches by the edge of the bog, where Dexter was standing.

"Dexter? Is that you! Oh, thank the author you're here!" Daring called out as he struggled against the vines. "Toss me my sword, so I can get out of here!" Dexter looked at Hopper momentarily. Hopper waggled his eyebrows, and gave Dexter a mischievous smirk.

Dexter smiled and walked away, continuing on his path back to the school. "Dexter? Where are you going? Come back and help me!"

"Sorry brother! Should have thought about that before taking my pants." Dexter walked away, leaving his brother to his doom. As he approached the end of the bog, he noticed something sticking out. It was his pants. Dexter bent to set Hopper down, to retrieve his pants, but Hopper stopped him.

"Keep 'em off. I like you better like this," Hopper said, winking one of his bright green eyes. Dexter blushed slightly, and gave Hopper a peck on the cheek. "Let's get back to school, so I can give you a real hero's reward," he said suggestively.

Dexter's smile grew bigger and he picked up the speed of his pace. He was eager to see what Hopper had planned. He made a mental note to go back and rescue his brother after his plans with Hopper. He also needed to thank his brother for taking his pants.

Dexter pulled Hopper in for a kiss, walking to the steps of Ever After High. The full moon shining bright on the pair.

**Author's Note:**

> Hexter love for the win! 
> 
> Did having to strip Dexter be completely necessary to the story? Yes. Having Daring stripped down as well? Maybe not, but I find it hot when guys are forcibly removed from their clothes. Blushing boys are the cutest!
> 
> Also, I may or may not write a sequel to what happens to Daring int he bog. Lots of things can happen before and after Dexter finds him. ;)


End file.
